In datacenters, applications are deployed over multiple hosts or servers that typically handle one component each. For example a host may provide a database of the application, may be a file server for the application, or may provide backup services to an application. The hosts are coupled by switches that make up fabrics of a network. The communication between hosts can impact the effectiveness of the application, resulting in higher network traffic, redundant input/output (“I/O”) accesses to memory, and sluggish processing during run-time of the application.